


It's Been Going Around

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wasn’t sick, she couldn’t be getting sick, she hadn’t been sick since she was a little girl, and even then she barely noticed the fever compared to the hot sun beating down on her day after day. But she felt the chills creep down her spine, the shakes take over her hands as she tried to work on the Falcon, and her throat getting drier by the second. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based off a prompt I got on Tumblr by an anon asking for sick Rey & Poe taking care of her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Going Around

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to get another one-shot done, and here we are, with fluffy Poe & Rey taking care of each other while their sick, I hope you guys enjoy ;)

    Rey wasn’t sick, she couldn’t be getting sick, she hadn’t been sick since she was a little girl, and even then she barely noticed the fever compared to the hot sun beating down on her day after day. But she felt the chills creep down her spine, the shakes take over her hands as she tried to work on the Falcon, and her throat getting drier by the second. She couldn’t get sick, there was still so much work to be done on the Falcon today, not to mention training with Master Luke later, and she had no time to be coming down with some stupid cold that had been going around the base. 

 

    “Rey, are you alright?” Poe’s voice cut through her haze, capturing her attention as she turned away from the opened up dashboard in front of her, she had to steady herself realizing that she felt a bit dizzy afterwards. “You look like hell.” 

 

    “Boy, you sure know how to charm a girl.” Rey smirked, turning back to her work and carrying on as if everything was alright.

 

    “I brought you lunch, I knew I couldn’t tear you away from the Falcon today.” Poe said, he’d grown to know her all too well in the few months they’ve been together; it started with them bonding in the hospital room where Finn had lied motionless for weeks, and once Finn woke up, instead of their bond fading, it only seemed to grow stronger, especially with Finn and a certain little droid pushing them together. 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey mumbled, not wanting to admit that the smell of the usually delicious lunch made her stomach churn today. “I’ll eat in a bit.” 

 

    “Are you sure you’re alright?” Poe prodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs behind the pilot and co-pilot seats, studying her every move. 

 

    “I’m fine, I just want to get this done.” Rey insisted. 

 

    “How about you take a break? You look worn out. You’re lunch is getting cold.” Poe kept trying to get her to settle herself. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Rey said again. “You really are turning up the charm today with those compliments, huh?” 

 

    “Rey,” Poe sighed and set his lunch aside, walking up to her and grabbing her shoulder, pressing a hand to her forehead and feeling just how much the fever had taken over her. “You’re burning up, you are as pale as a ghost, and you look like you’re about to pass out. You’re sick with whatever everyone else has been getting.” 

 

    “I’m not sick, I don’t get sick.” Rey turned to face him and again felt the dizziness wash over her, grabbing onto Poe’s arms to steady herself. 

 

    “You’re about to drop, you’re sick.” Poe stated. “You are going to go lie down.” 

 

    “No, I want to finish this.” Rey pouted like a child now, and Poe couldn’t help but laugh a bit in response. 

 

    “I’ll finish the Falcon here for you, if you promise to sit down, eat a little bit of something, and go lie down afterwards, okay?” Poe bargained with her. 

 

    “...Fine.” Rey sighed, sitting down in the pilot's seat and not wanting to admit that it felt good to sit and stop the world from spinning around in her head. 

 

    Poe handed her the lunch tray he brought from her and watched her for a moment, making sure she at least picked at something. Once he saw her take a few small bites out of the sandwich, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before finishing up what she had started on the Falcon. She ate less than a quarter of her sandwich before claiming she was too nauseous to continue, it was far less than he’d ever seen her eat and he knew the cold must have truly been knocking her down to stop her from eating, especially to keep her away from her favorite dessert he was sure to bring with him. When he finished up, he scooped Rey up into his arms, despite her protests, and carried her back to his room to let her catch some sleep. Poe went down to the med bay, leaving BB-8 to watch over Rey while he picked up some medicine for her, everyone insisted she would be better off there, that he’d have a high chance of getting sick as well if he kept her with him, but Poe refused every time, insisting on taking care of Rey himself, knowing just how much she had grown to resent the med bay after spending so many hours there waiting for Finn to wake up. 

 

    “You’re going to get sick.” Leia called out after him, she caught him in the med bay as soon as word made it around the base that Rey had fallen victim to the cold now and Poe was intent on taking care of her himself. 

 

    “I’ll be fine.” Poe said. “It’s just a cold, how bad could it be?” 

 

* * *

  
  


    The cold, as it turned out, was terrible. Poe quickly discovered that three days later when Rey was slowly starting to get better, he was getting worse. There was dizziness, nausea, headaches, fever, and everything else under the sun; but Poe never regretted taking the time to take care of Rey. 

 

    “You look like death.” Rey’s voice was groggy as it was slowly coming back to her, Poe just gave her a weak smirk, wanting nothing more than to sleep. 

 

    “Look at you, just charming your way into my heart.” Poe laughed. 

 

    Rey brushed back a few of Poe’s dark curls that had been plastered to his face from the fever taking over him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and tried to reach over to the nightstand on her side of the bed, grabbing some medicine to give to him to bring his fever down. 

 

    “Take these.” Rey’s voice got a bit raspy at the end, her voice giving out as she handed Poe the pills and took some herself to bring down her own growing fever and aches that went along with it. “You didn’t have to take care of me you know.” Rey laid beside him again, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him close, not minding the extra heat in order to give him a little bit of comfort as he had done for her. 

 

    “I know, but you hate the med bay.” Poe groaned. “The least I could do is take care of my girlfriend when she’s sick.” 

 

    “Well, I guess it’s my turn to take care of you.” Rey laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, the usually fiery and stubborn pilot now nothing more than pushover right now, and Rey found it more than adorable. “You gonna make it?” 

 

    “I’ve lived through worse.” Poe sighed. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Two days later and Rey was the one up and walking to the med bay, getting medicine for Poe and getting the ‘I told him he would get sick’ speeches from just about everyone who was there, including General Leia who followed Rey back to the room to see just how these two stubborn pilots were getting along in their sickness. 

 

    “I warned you.” Leia sighed as Rey crawled back into bed beside him, she was still to run down and weak from the cold that all she wanted to do was snuggled up next to him and fall asleep. 

 

    “I know, I know.” Poe mumbled, his voice barely there as the sore throat took hold of him now. 

 

    “Look at you two, you’re both stubborn.” Leia laughed. “Have either of you taken anything yet today?” 

 

    Both shook their heads no and Leia sighed, taking the medicine Rey brought back with her and making sure both of them took it. It brought her back to the days when Ben and Han would get sick at the same time, both too stubborn to admit they were sick until they were half dead and there she was - the only healthy one left standing - mothering both her son and her husband, trying to get them better. 

 

    “You two don’t move out of bed again today, send BB-8 to me if you need anything.” Leia ordered. 

  
    “Yes, ma’am.” Both said in unison as Poe gave a half hearted salute. 


End file.
